Future Mai
|Race = Human |Gender = Female |Allegiance = Z Fighters (supporter) (Organized Resistance Force) |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Mai (main timeline counterpart) Pilaf (former boss) Shu (former comrade) Future Trunks (ally/ love interest) |Height = }} Future Mai is Mai from Future Trunks' timeline. She is the leader of the Resistance against Goku Black. Appearance Future Mai is a young and tall woman with black eyes and long black hair with bangs. She wears a green hat, a long, blue jacket, yellow pants, and black boots. Personality In this timeline, Mai is shown to have developed into a much kinder and selfless person compared to her counterpart in the present timeline. Future Mai has a good relationship with Future Trunks, even putting him over herself. She is shown to also be rather caring towards animals and others, giving food to Scratch (or possibly a descendant of Scratch) and insisting that Trunks eat the whole can of food given to him. Biography Early Life Mai's life was exactly the same as her main timeline counterpart's until Age 767 when the world was put into ruin from the Androids. Following the Androids being destroyed by Future Trunks, Goku Black appears and causes destruction to the planet, Mai being at the center of the organized forces that rebelled against him, meeting Future Trunks in doing so. Mai is part of an effort to corner Goku Black, directing her comrades to fire more bullets at him and setting off a detonator that causes the buildings around Goku Black to fall on top of him, leading Future Mai to believe he was destroyed. However, Goku Black reveals himself to be unfazed by the attack and engages Future Trunks, knocking him down and charging at him as Future Mai launches a flash grenade to temporarily blind him while she aids Future Trunks in escaping the scene. She then nurses him, much to Future Trunks' reluctance. She calls him the only hope of the people of Earth and encourages him to continue fighting for their sake.The Feelings that Surpass Time Trunks and Mai Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga When Goku Black first attacked majority of the population was destroyed. The survivors hid in underground bases and continued fighting by forming organized resistance force. One of the person at the center of the force is Mai. During the attacks the casualties of the resistance force kept on increasing. Future trunks with Mai and the others tried to somehow corner Black but they failed. Future Trunks almost lose hope but Mai encourage it. She said “ you can’t blame yourself…you countinue to fight againt black. And that’s why the rest of us don’t give up, either”. after Bulma got killed she was seen in a building room with several supplies with Trunks. When she asks where Bulma was, she was saddened to see that she had been killed by Black. She is then with Trunks in her room, then asks if he wants to rest for a while, yet he insists that he is fine. Mai then offers him a can of meat, to which he eats, and then gives some food to the cat who appeared with them. Trunks offers her some of the food, to which she refuses at first, but then realizing her own hunger takes the food and eats the remainder of it. They then leave and prepare to go to Capsule Corporation. When they are near Capsule Corporation, she asks Trunks if he can sense Black's ki, to which he says he cannot. As they are prepared to enter the building, she along with Trunks see Black appearing. Trunks tells her to stay yet she refuses. Mai then tells Trunks she will be a decoy and shoots at Black, to no avail. She is presumably killed by Black in an attempt to help Trunks escape, however it is soon shown that she was merely unconscious after Black's attack. Equipment * Gun - Future Mai is seen wielding a shotgun that has the ability to shoot Ki. Battles *Future Mai vs. Goku Black Trivia *Like their main timeline counterparts, she and Future Trunks have met at some point. Although differently since the two are adults and not children. *Future Mai is much younger than her age should dictate, since she was already an adult in Dragon Ball and a senior in Dragon Ball GT. ''The exact time that the wish to restore her youth was made is not given directly but could possibly have happened prior to the timeline split, which would explain her similar age to Trunks in both timelines. References es:Mai del Futuro Alternativo pl:Mài z przyszłości it:Mai del Futuro Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Future Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Former Villains Category:Gun Users